Why?
by Maddiepattie
Summary: I know this plot is over used, but we all know we love it. Summary: Max and Total get kicked out of the flock for reasons you will have to read. They of course head to Forks. Why? Because who would expect to find her in a very rainy town? Find out what happens next. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Chapter 1

Did I do something wrong? Am I really a bad leader? Why would they kick me out and then hand me over to Itex like they owned me?

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*Flashback*_

_I had just come back from the grocery store, arms full of food and nessities._

_ "Could you guys come help unload these bags?" I asked already starting._

_ "No." They all said in unison._

_ "Excccuuussse me?" I replied._

_ "Your excused." Come Angel's sarcastic reply._

_ "Okay what is going on, guys?"_

_ "We're sorry, no wait… that was a lie, we're not sorry, Max, you have been a bad leader." Said Fang, love of my life. When he said that a piece fell off and died (figuratively)._

_ "Get out and stay away from us." Said Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"What? Why?" I shrieked._

_ "Because we are tired of these 'safe houses.' We are ready to settle down! But nnnoooo, you aren't" said Iggy. There goes another piece of my heart, 3 down; 3 to go._

_ "Ihateyou." Gazzy said so fast that I could hardly understand, but I got what he said anyway. At those words I nearly fainted, but didn't show any emotion, 4 down; 2 to go._

_ "Yea, Max. I used to think of you as a mom, a sister, and a friend, but now I think of you as a b**ch." Said Nudge, 5 down; 1 to go._

_ I just stared at them in shock with my mouth dropped open. Then I snapped my jaw together so hard you could hear the audible pop, and they all flinched expect for of course Angel, my baby that is not an angel. _

_ Then I took a good look at their eyes, and noticed they weren't glazed over like when Angel was controlling other's minds. They really wanted me gone._

_ Then I noticed that one dog of my flock was missing._

_ "Where is Total?"_

_ "He's going with you to place where the people are expecting of your arrival." Said Angel._

_ "And just where is that?" I asked._

_ "The School." They all said as one. Then I blacked out._

_*Flashback Ended*_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_*Flashback to the School*_

_ "Max? Max, wake up." Said a familiar voice._

_ "Uggghhh." I groaned._

_ "Oh, good you're awake. You almost gave me a heart attack." Said the same voice. Wait that voice belongs to…wait for it… _Total_._

_ "Total?" I rasped/asked._

_ "Yes, Max?"_

_ "Where the hell are we? And what the flip happened?" Then the memory came racing back, and I groaned once again._

_ "I'm gonna go out on a limb here, hehe, I'm guessing you remember?" he asked._

_ "Yes." I squeaked. "Hey why didn't you stay with the traitors?"_

_ "Because the __Flock__," he practily spat the word flock," didn't want me there, and somebody needed to go with you. Plus I wanted to go with you. What in the world would you do without me?"_

_ "Hey, Total, guess what?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Put the shut to the up." I know he was just trying to cheer me up, but I am way too sad to listen to him._

_ "Hehe. Yes Max. Hehe. You're alright." He said, chuckling._

_ "Hello, Maximum. You need to be nice to your cage mate." Not him again!_

_ "Yes, Maximum you do need to." Not her, too!_

_ Ugh!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_ "Shut it, Jeb." I said._

_ "Maximum Ride! Speak kind words only to your father!" said the second voice._

_ "Oh, shut up, Anne!" I said exasperated. "You ain't my mom."_

_ Ha! She flinched at that! I still got it._

_ Wait! Why is Jeb smirking?_

_ "You still got it, sweetheart." He said. Phew. For a minute there I thought he was going to say something like, "She is your mother." Thank the Lawd he didn't._

_ "I ain't your sweet nothing, bastard!" It was his turn to flinch; mine to smirk._

_ Anne laughed evilly, but it sounded like she was eating a family of piglets. "You just wait, dear. Wait for what we have in store for you! She laughed again and pulled out 2 shots._

_*Flashback Ended*_

Now, Total and I are flying 3 miles above the rainy town of Forks, Washington looking for our new house.

I'm sure you're wondering how the flip we got out of the school, and that was easy peasy. Plus what was in the shots.

Well their plan kinda back fired, what with our new powers and everything. The new powers were in the shots. They helped us escape, and kill the bastard and his bitch.

In my shot (the shots had our names on them) I got shape shifting into a white horse with neon blue, sparkly mane, tail, and hooves. You might think it doesn't look all that badass, but really it is, a normal sized white wolf with royal blue streaks, a blue raptor _[AN: here is the URL for the raptor pic: . /_cb20110301205927/primeval/images/6/68/Blue_ ], and an bald eagle._

I also got telekinesis, the power over the four elements fire, water, lightning, and air. The only flaw of the powers is that when I use them my eyes change to the colors of the element (fire = red, water = blue, lightning = yellow, and air = white).

I got 5x the healing speed, super speed for the ground that matches my warp speed in the air (550 mph). I know what you are thinking: _Why in the how come _[AN: got that from one Penguins of Madagascar season 2 episode Rat Fink]_ does she get spoiled with everything?. _Let me tell you, with an assload of pain.

My appearance changed too; my hair dark brown with silver streaks, I am, unfortunately, the size a human female is supposed to be, 5'4, but at least I am still 90 pounds, and my wings are silver.

Now for Total. His shot had wolf DNA, so now he is a black wolf with red and black wings. He sort of a shape shifter, he grow to the size of a flip horse! When he did that for the first time, he was really angry and I yelled "Holy SHIT!" The guard actually peed his pants!

He is much stronger than me! And that is saying something since I can lift 1,000 pounds, and so he can lift 1 ton.

His eyes are blood red. He has telekinesis and mind reading.

"Total, look there's our new house, and my beautiful black camero!" You see before I killed Jeb he handed me and enevelope. Inside it there was a map, 2 different keys, a letter from Jeb, and my driver's license. On the map was a red circle that enclosed Forks. The letter said that our new house is there and the high school there is waiting for me, and that he loved me blah, blah, blah.

My wolf canines came out and I howled. But I didn't turn into a wolf, because when I get excited or angry my canines come out. And Total howled back, tongue out in a wolf grin.

You see Total and I have embraced the fact that will never see the Flock again. So now we are like our old selves… wait for it… KICKASS MUTANTS! WOOT! WOOT!

Since we are moving to a new town, I had to change my name to Mercedes Ride. I'm still the same expect for appearance, name, and intelligence. Ya, I learned some stuff in the School. Amazing right?

"And that's why you are going to high school." Said that smartass Total, smugly. Oh and I will be skipping a grade to where all the 17 year olds are even though I am way smarter than all the kids at that damn school.

All the while we were talking and I was having my inner rant, we landed in the woods and went into the house through the back door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we walked through the back door we came to small kitchen. It had all the works, you know stove, fridge, dishwasher, sink, small table, and cabinets for holding things.

Then we walked into the living room to see a black leather couch up against the wall, a black 60 inch, flat screen TV. in front of it, and a black rectangular coffee table with a glass top in the middle. On the right side of the couch was a white nightstand like thing.

I just then noticed that the carpet was white. Good thing we wiped our feet, or paws in Total's case.

Then I noticed the stairs, and yelled, "I CALL MASTER ROOM!" and ran up the stairs.

I heard Total yell, "DAMN YOU, MAX!"

I slammed the door, and took a good look at my room. It was white, blue, and black. White walls, blue and black bed, blue desk and white chair with a blue, black, and white swirled laptop. The closet door was black. I opened it and nearly screamed. It was a walk-in closet. Shit.

I hate walk-in closets because a Eraser or something could be walking in there.

So I turned into a raptor and walked around in there and moved clothes around and looked under them.

Phew, nothing.

I turned back into my human self, and walked back out to see Total coming out of his room.

"Yes, I like my room. I am going to go and make us some dinner."

" 'Kay. Then I'm going to bed. After school we can check out this place."

So while he was cooking I took a nice, hot, long shower.

**TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING**

_GET YOUR ASS UP. GET YOUR ASS UP_.

_Is that my alarm clock? _O my gosh it is! Jeb must have custom made it. Duh. I knew that.

I threw the covers off and stomped over to my closet. I opened it and took out a black tank top, black skinny jeans, biker's jacket, and black combat boots. As you can see I like the color black.

I put that stuff on and put my hair in a pony tail.

I sniffed the air. My senses are way better than Iggy's. Take that sucker!

I smell…BACON!

I shifted into my raptor form, and ran down stairs.

Total and I are weird shifters. When we shift and he has a collar on and when I have on clothes or something, they rip or fall off… they stay on when go back to our original forms. It is really awesome.

After breakfast, I checked the weather: no rain, but clouds. Good I ride that motorcycle I saw in the garage.

I grabbed my bag, said bye to Total, put my helmet on, hopped on my white motorcycle, and sped off to school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

** Hi, guys. Sorry for taking so long, but I have been thinking really hard about a review on whether or not to continue this or not. But since it was only one review, I have decided to continue.**

When I turned into the gates, of the school everything got quiet and everybody, and I mean _everybody_, turned to look at me and my badass bike.

I saw a parking spot really close to the gates, so I took that one.

I turned off my bike and took off my helmet. When I did that you could hear everybody gasp.

I was actually kind of afraid to look at their faces.

What I saw was totally not what I expected.

The guys were nearly swooning, and the girls are fuming.

"Hi." I said. About 10 guys fainted and all the girls had red, angry faces.

_Huh. Didn't know I was so pretty._ I thought. Then I felt a jab at my mental barriers. Mind reader? Weird school. I just made them stronger.

Then I saw the front doors, and walked to them, when a jock came up to me and said, " Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, ugly." I replied hotly and kept walking towards the doors while I felt a lot of gazes staring at my ass.

I finally made it to the office, and said, " Hi, my name's Mercedes Ride."

The secretary just looked up at me with a smile, but then it turned into a scowl. She then shoved a map, my schedule, and slips of paper that I had to get my teachers to sign into my hands.

"Way to make kids welcome." I grumbled while I felt her angry gaze on the back of my head.

**SKIP TO LUNCH**

Well, today has been boring; no fights, no erasers, and no teachers with tazers. But there has been a lot of perverted, angry, envious, and amazed looks sent my way.

After I had gotten my food, I spotted a table over in a secluded corner, so I made my way over there with my head held high.

As soon as I sat down, 5 beautiful, pale people came seemingly gliding into the room. There are 3 boys: one that is extremely muscily (I'll call him Muscles), one that has a pained look on his face (He is going to be Blondie, thanks to his blonde hair), and a bronze hair boy (His nickname is Hairdo). Then there are 2 girls: one that looks more beautiful than the others with platinum blonde hair (She is going to be Barbie) and one that looks like a pixie because she is so small and peppy (she is going to be Peppy).

They got in line to get their food. And started eating again.

Then I felt some very intense stares on me.

I look up and the pale people are outright staring at me. I glare at them and grab my empty tray, put it up, and head out the door.


End file.
